I am not a native
by MothsCry
Summary: Santana knew that this day was coming, the day she would have to run. She just never expected to find out the truth about herself as well.


_**I know at the beginning this may appear as the pairing of Quinn and Santana...But i assure you it isn't. Brittana all the way! Anyway enjoy, I really enjoyed writing it... (Even if its poo, dog droppings and really short.)**_

* * *

**I am not a native.**

The reality is i still loath the fact that now, ten years later I can still see your eyes. I can see them as clear as the first time I met you, to anyone else those eyes would have been seen as a dim washed out shade of green. But at that moment I witnessed the most beautiful hazel green.

In the midst of chaos I managed to see them, they saved my life.

* * *

_10 Years Earlier._

I was awoke by the rough sheets been dragged off my body displaying me to the anxiously waiting cold air that surrounded the environment. I could feel my body prickle with goose bumps even though I was still clothed in my usual tanned cargo pants, that had rips in areas from wear, I also wore my plain navy blue hoody with sleeves that were cut at the elbow's and my well-worn converse on my feet that could have been red at some point but now only displayed a dark sludge browns in color. The laces were a replacement of the original and not the first.

"Santana." my mother's rough voice urged me through my brains haze that had been caused from sleep. I blinked and frowned trying to make my eyes adjust to the darkness of the cabin we call home; what is barley more than a shack of timber. I press my hands on the mattress that I use for my bed bringing myself up to stare at my mother wild hair and dark eyes that bared lines of age under them. "The time has come San, you need to go." My brain and body suddenly began to work at a faster pace as I realize the meaning of my mother's words, I gulped trying to push the feeling of fear away. My ears pick up the distant noise of male voices screaming. My mother looked back behind her, her eyes glazing over in panic.

"I can't go, not alone." I manage to say, my hands are beginning to get noticeably clammy and I can hear my heart beating with every breath of air I pant out.

A male's grisly voice screams through the wood of our home "Fuck you Hudson, get in that shack!"

I can see the tears are running freely down my mother's face, she pushes me up and over to the hole in the wood that we use as a window, paralyzed with fear I let her push my smaller body out the window. As soon as my feet hit the ground I start running through the dirt heading down the next alley of dark houses.

My path is lit up suddenly by the stream of light from behind me my back has become warmer. I turn around panting, my eyes widen in shock as the whole row of shacks behind me are a blaze with demonic flames. Screams are echoing around and people are coming out of their own shacks some to just watch, others to help their neighbors or to drag belonging from the grasp of the possible flames. That is when I see the men in their late 20 to 30's laughing to the side all wearing red shirts or hats of some sort to show their gang. "The girl wasn't in there." I hear one of them say, as another begins to look through the crowd. "Fuck, find her." The voice is getting louder, they are getting closer. I can't move, all I can feel is my heart pounding in my chest. I cough as the smoke begins to engulf the area, I let my eyes search for a possible escape route but all the small streets are crowded with curious eyes. I am beginning to panic again. I can feel my breathing become more frantic and rapid.

I look to my left and see a girl about thirteen, the same age as me. She is staring back curiously, she is wearing a dirty pale blue dress her blonde hair caked in dirt is strung up in a dark ribbon her eyes are green sparkling with intelligence. I am stuck staring at her as the men advance in the crowd I see the girl glance away from me I watch as her features changing into a one of realization. "Come here." Her voice is rough and nasally nothing like I was expecting to hear from the angelic features I do as she says not having another option I push over to her, her right hand clasps around my wrist as she pushes me through a door.

I know this isn't her house, this is Mr. Marx's the man with a strange obsession for gutting animals, I shiver smelling the rotten corpse of his kills the girl doesn't stop she is pulling me out another door into the alley of more shacks that are eerily quite.

"Where are we going?" I question my head beginning to make sense of our motions. "Shh, just follow me." She hisses back urgently and begins to jog along the dirt, every so often jumping over a mound of it. I begin running behind her, after all it can't get any worse.

I stopped doubling over and clutching my stomach as I breathed in deeply. The girl slows down we are right in the middle of the houses about ten to twenty minutes from the center where the market is. The girl lets out a laugh while looking at me she has barely broke a sweat from the running we have been doing for the last two hours. I look up at her about to ask who the hell she is, but she takes a walk back past me and then runs at the wall in front, gripping on to the top of it and pulling herself up onto the roof and jogging along.

"Fuck." I breathe out and attempt to jump the wall, I fail and tumble to the ground I let out a wince as my arm grazes against the wall on the way down peeling my skin from its place. I inspect it pouting and blowing on it to ease the pain. I look up the hazel girl has a smirk on her features "Wuss." She remarks. I frown as anger shakes through me I take another run this time hoisting myself up with a grunt.

To my surprise she is walking along the houses casually every so often looking back at me, I don't know what to say, I don't know if I am aloud. "I am Quinn." She smiles lightly at me. I nod not wanting to tell her my name just yet. "Where are we going?" I inquire. "Oh Haven, It's a place for like kids…That have potential." She gives me a wink.

If someone says that it is a place for kids with 'potential' it means a few things for girls it is mainly prostitution, but there are other things like theft and boys generally get assigned into a gang of some sort. If you're an orphan and a girl then your life is going to be hell on Lachend, that is what they call this place Lachend thousands of years ago apparently it was called Mars. But they decided to place a prison on the surface and all the overflow of criminals were ditched on this planet prison. Originally according to myth there was guard's that made sure gangs did not exist but chaos broke through as more kids were bread on the planet, eventually combining effort from underground gangs took charge, but that is only a myth.

There are many other myths and tales too, my favorite was a one of our god and demon. It is said both came down to the surface, one who possessed dark magic and the other light they then distributed their magic to the people so they could watch us slowly battle to the death for their own amusement, for one day we might be able to find a way to save our race.

I don't know why I loved that one the most, maybes it was because my Abuela use to laugh at my mother's tale and say "Pero la magica es el Diablo, que te puede destruir." These days everyone does as they want whenever they want, so there is not much use for stories.

Unexpectedly she stops in front of a mud and stone shack that is about as twice as large as my own home and from appearance warmer too. Quinn smiles at me as she pushes a material back from the door way to let me I walk into the new area letting my eyes search from the ceiling to the floor there is a boy with brown hair smiling sitting next to the iron stove on the left wall. "Quinn?" his eyes look over to me. "It's okay Kurt" she reassures him walking over to the stove with the small pan on it. I stand staring at them unsure of what to do I fidget with my cargo pants. "Tea…" Quinn asks me. "No." I mumble although I would like nothing more than some tea and bread, my throat is dry and my body tired. I don't want to risk the possibility of sedative or what might happen to me if I take the bait. Even if the threat does not look immediate with two kids my own age who knows who might be down stairs under the entrance of the shack. The fact that the entrance was upstairs had me curious.

"Quinn. I thought I heard your voice." A man hobbles up the wooden ladder in the hole in the floor his hair is a wild mess of brown curls he limps over and smiles at me. "I am William Schuester ." I look him up and down he is a cripple injured in a gang mob or fight for some reason I let my name out in a mumble "Santana." Quinn looks back over to me eyebrow raised but smiling anyway.

"Is Brittany back?" Quinn asks as she takes a sip from the cup with the steaming liquid of tea. William's eyes are still on me as if he is monitoring if I have enough meat on my thin body or sizing me up for a death match. I shiver under his glare. "Brittany isn't back… That girl is always getting carried away." He mutters as if he were remembering something.

I take a step back towards a possible escape route as Quinn takes a seat on the dirty wooden floor "East side, is on fire the Red Spirit gang…Will they were after her…" Quinn juts her chin in my direction, William seems to frown at me as he turns fully around to stare at Quinn they have a silent conversation.

He nods at Quinn "Kurt, we will have to leave for market." Kurt stands from the stool he was perched on breezing through the linen of the door. William takes a few hobbling steps coming closer to me, his eyes taking in my features before exiting himself. I let out a nervous breath my body slouching down.

"Maybes I should explain?" Quinn asks as she leans her back against the wall.  
I nod my eyes staying on her movements taking her body in, she is taller than me and better fed in comparison to my skeletal structure her clothes look newer than mine even if they are dirty. She closes her eyes savoring the tea before she opens her mouth to speak again.

"We are Haven. What is made up of five children, six if you decide to join us." She smiles at me "What we do is simple, we steal…We fight and we try not to die. I am sure your aware Santana that the gangs are not as weak as they use to be? There is a lot more magic in them." I cut her off laughing "Magic? You are crazy." Her eyes sparkle with a thought. My anger grows slightly within me as she smirks at me but her eyes seep into mine as if making me shut up with her mind. "Believe what you want, do what you will but listen first. Will you listen, Santana?" her eyes are borrowing into mine as if the entire room is swirling round and if I look away I will fall into a sand storm. I nod at her again. "Do you know why the Red Spirit burns women? Because they believe it is the only way to get rid of the dark magic that they possess."


End file.
